All's Fair In Love And War.
by Flip1
Summary: What do you get when you fall in love? A girl with a pin to burst your bubble.
1. Surprises.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't even have a life.  But you can have my friend's sex stories (I don't want them).

Dedication: Lindsay, will you please put a sock in it about the badass ghetto pimp.

Chapter 1: Surprises.

She stared out of the window at the warm day outside.  Storm had paired the class off to prepare Shakespearean love scenes for the compulsory oral assessment.  She had been left over and so had been handed Lady Macbeth's longest speeches to prepare instead.  

She knew them by heart and needed only a little guidance to improve her performance.  Since Storm was currently otherwise engaged, Rogue was sat stock-still waiting for her chance.  Due to the heat, she had been given special dispensation to uncover in class, so as long as she did not make contact with anyone.  As the others moved around the class, Rogue knew her best bet was to make as few movements as possible.  

Over the back of her chair hung a green army shirt she wore in the hallway.  When she had come into class and removed it she felt the eyes of every male student bore into her.  She knew her body surprised them, her stomach was flat and she wore a belly ring, her arms had some definition without being overly muscular and the tattoo at the small of her back peeped over her waistband.  For once, she had been able to dress appropriately for her figure, a high-cropped black muscle backed sports top and loose, low slung black trousers.  Despite the heat she still wore her heavy black combat boots, though they were only tight enough to hold them on her feet.  

Even over the noise of the class, there was no mistaking the sound of a motorcycle.  Only one person here had owned one, and that had been taken six months ago.  Storm had heard the noise too,

"Go greet our visitor, Rogue."  She said, obviously they had both drawn the same conclusion.  

Rogue pulled her shirt off her chair and raced down the hall putting it on as she went.  She didn't bother with buttons, even thin gloves made them too fiddly.  

She hit the bottom step of the entrance to the school as the motorcycle parked.  The rider dismounted and Rogue flung herself onto him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Ah've missed ya sugah!"  She exclaimed.  "Havin' ya back is the best thang that could've happened."

She felt strong hands move around her waist pulling her off gently, but firmly.  Then she heard a voice say,

"Really 'Chere, I'll take it as a complement, though we've only just met!"


	2. Brief Encounter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I do however have my flat's dirty washing up.  C'mon I know you want it really.

Dedication: Lindsay, Snickt Snickt. (Why are you on the floor?)

Chapter 2: Brief Encounter.

The rider removed his helmet revealing chiselled looks that, while nice enough in themselves, were not what she had been expecting.  On closer inspection she realised the differences she should have noticed immediately.  This man was slightly taller, and definitely leaner than Logan.

"Ah'm sorry, ah thought ya were someone else."

"I figured as much, but don't be sorry, you've made me feel really welcome."  His accent was strange, French yet not.

"So, ah guess ya want to see the professor?"

"Yeah, I do."  He paused adding, "Seeing as you asked so nicely, I'm Remy LeBeau, but they call me Gambit."

"Ah didn't…" She cut herself off seeing the smirk on his lips, "Ah'm Rogue, only name I need now."  His head fell to the side questioningly and she got her first proper look at his eyes.

"So, why the gloves 'Chere?"

"If ah touch ya, ah'll kill ya, so ah'm not much for contact sports." She joked.

"Well, I can't think of a better way to go!" He leered, running his eyes over her body.

"This way to the professor's office." She said, turning away from him to conceal her blush. 

Gambit paused before following her up the steps.  He didn't say anything on the journey, he was happy enough to simply enjoy the view.  Rogue knew he was looking at her ass but, for once, she didn't feel the need for skin-to-skin contact, in fact she started to gently sway her hips in order to give him a really good look.


	3. Gambit, Prince of Denmark.

Disclaimer: I only own the three d's of student life; debt, deadlines, and dirty washing.

Dedication: Ribbit, Ribbit: Frog girl.

Chapter 3: Gambit, Prince of Denmark.

She returned to class just in time to catch Bobby and Kitty re-enacting the deaths of Romeo and Juliet.  Stepping over their supposedly dead bodies, she headed straight for Storm's desk.

"So sweetie, how's the wolf-man?"  She asked not looking up from her stack of essays.

"Well, it wasn't him, ah went runnin' up ta this fella, wrapped my arms around him an' boy was ma face red when he took off his helmet!"  Laughed Rogue.

"Who is he then?"  Asked Storm, her eyes meeting Rogue's.

"Just a guy, said his name's Gambit, ah left him with the prof."  Rogue paused and looked around the room conspiratorially, "Ah know it's double English, but ah was hopin' for a quick chat about meditation."

"Sure, what did you want to know?"

"Well, ah was hopin' ya could lead me in some everyday, this three times a week thang the prof set out just doesn't seem ta be helpin'."

"I don't see a problem with it, I'll have to check with the prof though."  Storm said not realising her use of the younger girl's language.  "So, any problems getting in the head of Lady M?"

"No, ah think ah'm okay.  No, wait ah need an opinion, should ah walk left to right or right to left?"

"It would depend on whether you feel she's entering or exiting.  Now sit and get on with your work, Storm said with a smile.

Thirty seconds after Rogue's bum touched the chair; the entire class turned to see a young man over 6ft in height with a shock of red hair enter the room.  Instead of cowering back, he swaggered towards the desk where Storm sat and handed her a note.

"Class, this is Remy LeBeau, call sign Gambit."  She turned to him and said.  "Okay, we have oral assignments due in a few days, here's yours.  There's a chair free next to Rogue, I hear you've met."  Storm returned her gaze to her essays, alerting Gambit to the fact she had now finished speaking.

Every set of eyes in the class followed him to his seat. The only exception was Rogue who had studiously ignored him since his arrival.  As he sat next to her she sneaked a glance in his direction, only to find her gaze met by his amazing eyes.

"Assignments!"  Storm said and the classroom once again bubbled with the sound of Shakespeare.

"'Chere, could you explain this to me?"  Gambit asked.

"Sure, ya simply have ta get inside Hamlet's head.  Understand what he is sayin', thinkin', feelin'.  It's helpful if ya annotate each line, and mark yourself in some stage directions.  Okay?"  Rogue said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime."

Rogue returned to her work, a few minutes later she heard a mumbled,

"To be, or not to be,

That is the question,

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or take arms against a sea of troubles…

What the FUCK?!?!"

Rogue tried hard to suppress a giggle, but the baffled look on his face was too much, and she had to let it out.

"I'm glad you find treason so amusing Rogue!"  Said Storm, which only made her laugh more, and Gambit join in.


	4. Play it Again, Gam.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but my friend has Hugh Jackman in her wardrobe.

Dedication: Look, it's a man's naked arse. (Thought that'd get rid of ya!)

Author's Note: Cheers for the lovely reviews.  I apologise for my fairly pitiful attempts to give Rogue an accent.  At the moment I'm working on two essays and have loads of reading, but you should still get updates.  You may hate me soon, but bear with me; I know what I'm doing.  Even if no one else can follow it.  If you don't understand something, ask about it in your review, who knows I might even explain it.  

Chapter 4: Play It Again Gam.

At lunch, Gambit got shown to his room.  He walked down the hall behind the professor, carrying a big beaten duffle bag and a soft leather guitar case.  He was in a dorm with Bobby Johnny and Kurt.  The only one in there was Bobby.

"So, what do you play?"

"Bass and guitar."

"Wow, multitalented."  Sneered Bobby, secretly jealous of the Cajun's effortless cool.

"Unlike some I'm also multi-brain-celled."  Gambit muttered under his breath.

Bobby swept out of the room in such a way that Gambit wondered if the guy might be playing for the 'other side'.

"I'll leave you to settle in, something's come up so we're going to give the students the rest of the day off.  I'll send Rogue up to show you around."  When the professor caught the look that appeared on the boy's face he added, "Unless you'd rather someone else…"

"No she's fine."  Gambit cut him off quickly.

"Okay."

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Just stick to the rules we set out, and you'll do fine."

"Bye."  He said as the professor disappeared down the hall.

Half an hour later, Gambit was following Rogue down a corridor that looked exactly the same as the last three they'd been down.  However, he was so hypnotised by her voice that he took in everything that she told him.

"… and this here's the training hall.  The floor's sprung," She successfully executed a complicated series of flips to prove her point ending in the splits.  He looked like he'd been lobotomised.  She continued unfazed "but it's designed to look like tarmac.  It always reminds me of that final shot in 'Casablanca', ah don' know why though."

He watched her cross halfway before following.  Gambit's large, thick-soled combat boots clonked heavily in the practically empty room.

_Bogart was right. _He thought.  _This **could** be the start of a beautiful friendship._

His duster flowed behind him like a superhero's cape as he ran to catch up with him.


	5. As Time Goes By.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Gambit would have been in the film, Rogue would've been less drippy, and I'd currently be writing the sequel.  Other words **NOT MINE**, like you thought it was.  The song is Bryan Adams 'Summer of '69' so obviously that's whoever's.

Dedication: Thanks to you when I look out my window all I can see is a stunt penis.

Author's Note: Okay, here's the deal: 

**(i) **I was a big fan of the original cartoon, so any characters are strongly influenced by that representation, and my warped imagination.****

**(ii) **I don't see Logan and Wolverine as the same person exactly.  In my opinion, Wolverine is Logan's animal nature, he's kind of schizophrenic and the two sides are sometimes in opposition, he's almost two people in one body.****

**(iii) **I have an irrational dislike of some characters, and others I just like to make do bizarre things, I admit it, I need help.****

**(iv) **Finally, Logan and Rogue have a special relationship, but it is NOT in any way sexual. ****

Just a quick plea, some of the words to the song are wrong, if you know the right ones tell me and I'll change them.  Okay, on with the story.

Chapter 5: As Time Goes By.

A month later, the entire school had an afternoon off because of the fabulous weather.  Many of the students were playing football with the teachers, others, did similar sporting activities, or cheered from the sidelines.  Kitty and Jubilee were sunbathing, as was usual on hot days.  Rogue and Gambit were sat on the wall that ran up the side of the steps to the main doors.  Both straddled it, and Rogue was nestled against Gambit.  Despite the layers between them, she could feel his nipple ring against her shoulder blade.  He was holding her tightly and teaching her guitar. 

"Okay, just like I taught ya 'Chere."

"# I got my first real six string,

Bought it at a five and dime, 

Played it 'til my fingers bled, 

Was the summer of '69#"

They sang in a strange harmony, it was addictive despite its poor quality.

"# And when I look back now,

That summer seemed to last forever,

And if I had the chance,

I'd show you it was then or never,

Those were the best days of our lives,

Back in the summer of '69#"

The motorcycle engine drowned them out, as soon as she heard it, Rogue leapt out of Gambit's arms.  This time there was no mistaking the rider.  He pulled off the helmet to reveal familiar features.

"Logan, ah've missed ya!"  Yelled Rogue, leaping on him as she had done Gambit.

She held his face in her hands and allowed him to gently prise her off him.  He took a step back, something had struck him as odd, now he looked closely, he could see what it was: 

"Jesus Christ, why the fuck ain't ya covered up kid!!"


	6. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do have a load of boring political reading for my enlightenment class.

Dedication: Blame Lindsay, she's a bad influence on me.

Author's Note: In response to Psy's review, yes a nipple ring.  I like piercings, he's a rebel, he also has tattoos and some other piercings.  The thing is I had an idea for a way of using it that I thought was funny, but I felt it was important to bring it up earlier.  If you found it a bit too much then you may want to skim one of the later chapters, there's one piercing I couldn't resist giving him, it was too obvious.

Chapter 6: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words.

Rogue stepped away from Logan, making room between them, she slowly lifted her arm, and then with a sudden snap she brought her palm flat against his cheek.  Logan was stunned, unsure what to make of it all.  Rogue broke into a huge grin.

"Will you answer me girl, what are you doing?"

"Ah'm in control," she said, "it's great!"

"Huh!" Logan still wasn't with her.

"Look!"  She commanded.  Rogue ran around touching people's bare skin, finally returning to her original position with Gambit.  His long arms encompassed her, skin touching hers all the way as both were wearing sleeveless tops.

"So basically, touching's okay since it no longer leaves a trail of coma patients?"  Logan questioned her.

"Yeah, tha's exactly it Sugah!"

"How?"

"Meditation, I gained control on a spiritual plane."  She said, before turning back to Gambit saying, "Can we try again?"

Logan looked at the scene before his eyes.  There she sat nestled in the arms of this guy, he looked taller than himself, he was lean yet well defined, probably with abs of steel.  Wolverine growled protectively at the thought of them together, but he controlled himself and looked at the boy objectively.  He had a shock of red hair, chiselled looks, good muscular definition, and manly hands, for some reason the last one made Logan feel better about him.  He was dressed similarly to Rogue, black combat boots, black combat trousers and a white vest, the only difference was hers cropped while his fitted snugly to his body.  Logan had to admit they made a good little couple; they seemed very close, he was glad someone had been there for her.  Logan turned to leave.

"Don't go, ah haven't introduced you yet."  Logan turned back.  "This is Gambit, ma new best friend, and this is Logan, he saved ma life."  She unconsciously played with the white strip that ran down the front of her otherwise red bob.

"Nice to meet you."  The men said in unison, they even matched each other's wary tone.  Logan continued up the steps.

"#Ah got ma first real six string#" He heard Rogue sing, he knew the boy's eyes were on him, steady and probing, eyes like that can reach out and practically touch you.


	7. A Friendly Face.

Disclaimer: All I have is a strange attraction to men with piercings.

Dedication: "Haemoglobin is the key to a healthy heartbeat", according to Brian Molko.

Author's Note: Firstly, thanks to Duncan for the E-mail, I hardly get any ever. Secondly a quick response to Rio, I don't dislike Bobby, he won't be in it very much but he gets better.  I'm afraid I don't know whom St. John is, as far as I'm aware he's not in the fic.  I do, however, have a totally irrational hatred of Jubilee, as you will see later.  I've also taken a lot of liberties with character appearance later in the fic.  Thirdly, I thought I should let you all know I've been writing this long hand for about a month, so I'm actually really into it, in fact I'm gonna be finished soon, but you're gonna have to wait a while for it all to be up as I hate writing it up on the computer.  God I wish we still used carrier pigeons.

Chapter 7: A Friendly Face.

As Logan moved further into the building, the sounds faded and he was left to question how Rogue had managed to control this amazing force within her.  While he mulled this over, he walked through the halls he knew so well, towards the professor's office, paying no attention to anything around him.

"Watch it assho…  Logan!"  Came a stunned voice from the floor at his feet.

"'Ro, God, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here.  I was preoccupied with thoughts of…" He began, helping her up as he spoke.

"Rogue's control?"  She asked, standing and straightening herself out.

"Yeah.  How'd she do it?"

"Well, officially it's down to meditation, relaxation and concentration.  We've been working on it everyday for a month, but, despite my willingness to take credit, I'd put more of it down to that young Cajun."

"The kid with the eyes?!"

"So, you've met Gambit."  She commented.  "I have to say I'm surprised your shadow isn't with you."  Storm said with a smile.

"No, she's learning 'Summer of '69'."  He sneered at the title derisively.

"You should be happy," He didn't look so sure.  "At least Bryan Adams is a real man and has a proper musical ability.  He's not some" She imitated his voice "nancy boy, poof of a boy band member."  She smirked at him, the last thing she needed was for him to launch into 'sulk mode', when he did he was worse than most of the students, even Jubilee who could win an international sulking contest, only to sulk about being called sulky.

"Yeah, and at least it isn't…" He could barely bring himself to say the name "…'Everything I Do'."  He visibly shuddered at the mention of the song.  Storm couldn't help but laugh at his melodrama.

"Charles is in his room."  She said evidently still amused by his reaction.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later."

"Bye."

Logan walked unconsciously humming the reviled song.  Storm's echoing laughter caused him to turn around.  His puzzled look made her laugh harder.

"Women."  He muttered.  Giving up he continued on his mission, he had to speak to the prof and he was not relishing the idea.


	8. Friendly Warnings.

Disclaimer: Go on Mr. Movie-Man sue me, spoil everyone's fun and deprive me of my proverbial pot.  (Bet that's got some of ya stumped.)

Dedication: It can't rain all the time.

Author's Note: Quick heads up for Psy, the nipple ring's back.  Just felt I should warn you.  If you're wondering, I rated R for swearing, it makes me feel manly ('cept I'm a girl, course girly means something else, so you know?), also, I'm thinking loads of lovely violence later.

Chapter 8: Friendly Warnings.

When Storm stepped outside, she was hit by a burst of warmth.  She sighed happily, and started down the steps towards the pair who were now arguing over whether Rogue learnt 'Hotel California' or 'A Little Respect' next.  Ever the voice of reason, like it or not someone had to stay sane in this fucked up family unit.

"Why don't you teach her what she wants on condition she learns the other next?" Came her ever-democratic idea.

"Sure, I guess it is 'Chere's lesson."  The sun and Rogue's proximity had made Gambit uncharacteristically concessional.

"Thanks 'Ro ah appreciate it."  Said Rogue, she loved getting her own way with Gambit almost as much as arguing to get it, which she rarely did since he normally stormed in a huff and got his own way by default.  It reminded her of someone, she just couldn't think whom.

"Fine, but I have to say, I'm surprised you're not with Logan."

"Ah can see him later, ah mean this is the first time in years ah've been able to be outside in few enough clothes to tan without endangering lives.  Plus, ah'm really getting the hang of it now ah don' have to wear gloves constantly."

"Yeah 'Chere, you're doing great for a novice."

At this, Rogue's hand slid up to the small metal ring in the centre of his pec, taking hold of it she lifted it horizontal through his shirt and gave it a firm yet gentle tug.

"Shit, what was that for?" The area was sensitive to even gentle touches.

"Ah'm not a novice!" She said gently.

"When it comes to guitar you are!"  He snapped, realising he was about to be punished again he quickly added.  "But, the most accomplished I've ever met, better than me with the same experience."

"Thanks, Sugah." She returned her hand to the neck of the guitar.

"Well you to have fun."  Storm smiled, doing the back-away-slowly-with-no-sudden-movements walk of those escaping the insane.  "Oh, Rogue if I were you I'd talk to Logan before dinner.  You know he'd rip Remy's throat out over your…  'dinner theatre'."

The three laughed, as Storm approached the sunbathers she couldn't help thinking how coupley they were for two people who weren't going out, still that was sure to change now Rogue wasn't dangerous.  So long as Logan didn't go all 'overprotective father', as she was thinking this, she just caught him asking Rogue;

"She wasn't serious about the throat thing was she 'Chere?"


	9. Overprotection.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to me, why don't you believe me doc?  No, I don't wanna take my dopamine!

Dedication: That's what ya need (if ya wanna be a record breaker).

Author's Note: Today's update's a bit late but I went to a castle, food shopping, and to see The Others at film soc (good flick, I recommend it to you all).  Anyway, this is my last update for now as I'm doing an essay this weekend; so don't expect more 'til Sunday at the earliest (unless I skive).  Title has nowt ta do with Britney.

Chapter 9: Overprotection.

"She wasn't being serious Sugah."  Rogue reassured.

"Good, 'cos I was worried ya hadn't been totally straight with me about this guy."  He said relieved.

"Well…"

"What haven't you told me 'Chere?"  Gambit said anxiously.

"Nothin' serious, but ah may have overlooked the fact that Logan's kinda schizo.  Ya know if he gets real pissed he's like a wild animal.  But he only really does it in battle just be respectful to him 'n' me 'n' it'll be fine.  Ah mean he's just protective of me."

"Ya know I'm always respectful, 'Chere!"  Gambit was affronted by the assault on his character.

"Yeah, like when ya 'accidentally' blew a hole the wall of the girl's locker room when we were showering?"  Rogue enquired

Gambit disappeared into a dream world for a moment at the memory.  "'Chere, I dropped a card, I didn't even mean to power it up.  I swear it _was_ an accident."  He held one hand to his chest and the other straight in the air as though he were taking an oath in court.  _It **was **worth the week's detention though! _ He thought dreamily.

"Well, no more 'accidents'."  She said sternly.  _He has to like you_ she couldn't help but add mentally.

"Tell ya what 'Chere, how 'bout we go for a walk after dinner, you, Logan and me.  Let me 'n' him get better acquainted."

"Good idea, Sugah, ah think ya'll have a lot in common."

"ROGUE."  Kitty yelled out in a very unladylike manner.

"COMIN' KIT."  Rogue eased off the wall and walked away.

Gambit felt wrong not having her in his arms where he could keep her safe.  _Logan and me may have more in common than you think._  He thought to himself, and taking hold of the guitar began the melody for a song to tell her how he felt.


	10. Revelations.

Disclaimer: Those pesky comic book people stole my idea then travelled back in time to make it look like they thought of it.  As for those double-crossing movie bastards… ooh this room's so nice with its squishy walls!

Dedication: Don't tell me what I don't wanna know Lindsay.

Author's Note: You lot are so lucky I'm a skiver.  Anyway, Justine says Gambit's gonna be in the new flick, I reckon they should hire Wes Bentley, or Seth Green (if they give him a box, no offence).  What do you lot think?  By the way I'm really not looking forward to posting the next few chapters, you're gonna totally hate me, so don't be surprised if I'm a scaredy cat and don't post for a while.

Chapter 10: Revelations.

Logan walked into the professor's office for once in his life unsure how to play things.  He was glad to be back, but the circumstances of his return were less than ideal.  He knew his news would crush the professor and far reaching consequences.  But, while he knew not saying it wouldn't change anything, keeping quiet made him feel as if it wasn't real.

"Logan, welcome back."

"Professor, I have to tell you something, it's of major importance to you."

"Well it's good to know you're as blunt as ever.  You'd better say."

"An underground army of mutants has been forming since Magneto's defeat.  They plan to declare war on humans and any mutant who tries to protect them.  Namely the X-men."

"This is nothing new, we faced Magneto and defeated him.  We shall do the same to this bunch, should the time arise."

"That's not what's been worrying me sir."  Logan said cautiously and with more respect than usual.

"Well what is it?"  The professor was starting to worry; he'd never seen the other man so scared, not even when Rogue went missing.

"They're being led by," He paused gathering all the strength he could to say the next three words, the ones that would change everything.  "Mimesis and Leviathan."

The professor's eyes flamed.  "YOU'RE LYING, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"

Logan left, shutting the door and leaning against it, tears welling in his eyes.  He hadn't wanted to tell him, hurt him, but he'd _had_ to.

The professor was stunned, it couldn't be, they wouldn't do this.  His wife and son wouldn't turn on him and the human race; they weren't capable of it, were they?  He didn't know.  Unsure what to do, he placed his head in his hands and cried; it was all he _could_ do.


	11. A Family Reunion.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, why else would I be posting here?

Dedication: I would do anything for love, but I WON'T do that!  Don't act like you don't know what I'm talkin' about.  Damn straight you're doin' your own washing!

Author's Note: Okay, I did make up the professor's wife and son but I seem to remember he has a lost love who either sides with Magneto or is working to 'cure' mutants, so that's where the idea's from.  You lot are soo gonna hate me I swear.  Believe me though; I know what I'm doing.

Chapter 11: A Family Reunion.

When the sun began to descend Rogue left Kitty and Jubilee to find Logan.  She needed to explain what was going on and reassure him he was still important to her.  She found him in his old room on the second floor.  He was stood next to the bed staring intently at his bag.  

"Hi"

"Hey there, little lady."  He said shocked out of his reverie.

"So ah felt ah should explain 'bout Gambit."

"Ya don't have to."

"Ah want ta, ya the closest thang ta family ah have.  Though 'Ro's been a good substitute."

"Glad to hear it, sit down and talk to Logan."  He sat on the bed and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Well, first off he ain't ma boyfriend."

"Good…"

"But Ah'd like him ta be."  She interrupted him,  "See when he arrived on a motorbike, we thought it was you, so ah rushed out ta greet ya only ta find out that it wasn't you.  Anyway, we spent a lot of time working together since ah've been the odd one out in most classes, so we partnered up.  Meaning we got ta be really good friends, and he's been teaching me guitar.  When ah'm with him he makes me feel like ah don't have ta pretend, he found out 'bout ma power as soon as we met, but he still treated me the same as anyone else.  Ya probably don't want ta hear it, but ah don't even mind when he stares at ma ass.  Don't hate him; ah think you too would get on really well.  He's like you, but with a sense of humour."  She grinned.

"I'll give a try for you, I'll forgive the humour comment because its you, and you're right, I _didn't_ need to know the ass thing!"  He told her with a smile.

"So way ain't ya unpacked?  Ya stayin' ain't ya?"  She said her voice quavering.

"If I get a choice, yes, I'm staying."  She looked relieved.

"But why wouldn't ya have a choice?"

"'Cos I had to tell Prof something bad is happening, and its being led by people he knows."

"Oh, is this a big secret 'don't-tell-anyone-on-pain-of-a-slashing' type thang?"

"Yeah."  He looked at her with obvious pain in his eyes, "Look it was so hard to tell him this I nearly _cried_ afterwards.  I was really respectful, like a kid confessing to his father."  He stood up and stared through the window.

"Ah'm sorry, but whatever it is the X-men can fight it."

"Not if he won't admit the threat."

"Look, if we have ta go against the Prof, we will!  You, me and anyone who will join us.  Okay?"

"Sure, kid."  He said smiling at her attitude.

"Look, after dinner, you me and Gam' are goin' for a walk, no arguments."

"None, I might even like him, I guess."

"Great."  She jumped up and hugged him,  "Oh, and at dinner, we're not serious, okay?"

"What?"

"You'll see."  She stood on tiptoes giving and receiving a really warm hug.  She kissed his forehead, she had no idea the young Cajun was out on the lawn having a cigarette and feeling his heart break.

*********************************************************************

Author's Note (part2): See now you all hate me don't you, I'll explain next time, please come and read more I won't disappoint you PROMISE.


	12. When You Love Someone, Let Them Go.

Disclaimer: I didn't make it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing; hence I have no income and it would be pointless to sue me.

Dedication: "You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach, you'll never drill for oil on a city street, I know you're lookin' for a ruby in a mountain of rocks, but there ain't no coup de ville hidin' at the bottom of a crackerjack box."  Words of wisdom courtesy of Jim Steinman.

Author's Note: Maybe you can see what I'm doing, and yes it is a cliché but, so many people see this Rogue/Logan thing that I had to include it in my story.  Never fear though, this is definitely a Rogue/Gambit fic.

Chapter 12: When You Love Someone, Let Them Go.

Gambit found dinner that night really hard, he had to keep up his tough guy act and so acted as usual.  He and Rogue made a racket by playing footsie in combat boots; they also tossed innuendos around, blew kisses, and winked suggestively at each other.  They had always done this weird flirtatious thing, it had just become part of life at the mansion, and no one could ever work out if they were serious or not.

All Gambit was wondering was how she could act this way in front of Logan, he finally reasoned that they were keeping the relationship secret due to the age difference and stuff.  Rather than spoil things for Rogue, he said nothing and acted as normal.

After dinner, they went for their walk and discussed all sorts of things.   The guys discovered that they really did have a lot in common; they liked Jack Nicholson movies, thought Harleys were overrated, enjoyed 60s/70s rock music, and both loved Stephen King novels, feeling his metaphors were used to make sound points while still functioning properly as horror.

When Gambit returned to his room, he was thinking how it would be easier if he hated Logan, then he could at least say she was making a mistake.  The problem was that the two men had a sort of grudging respect for each other.  He lay back on his bed and replayed some of the events of the last month.

Their weird dinner time ritual had started his first day at the mansion, when they were seated across from each other at dinner, they had taken been in the middle of a debate over who was better; The Stones or The Faces.  When Rogue had decided that 'the one Ron Wood was in' was best Gambit had kicked her foot, in response she'd kicked his back, this had continued until the ceaseless thumping had caused Storm to yell "CAN YOU TWO STOP PLAYING FOOTSIE AND LET US EAT?"  This had led them to start flirting outrageously and they'd both enjoyed it so much they hadn't stopped, though it was most intense at dinner.  They'd then just spent loads of time together, with him taking on the role of her protector and her keeping him on the straight and narrow.

That was when it finally hit him, or so he thought, Remy, you ass, she's only been using you as a Logan substitute!  He thought to himself.  Jesus, man you've never got hung up over a chick before, you're maturing.  His inner voice informed him.  I just want her to be happy, and Logan will do that I'm sure.  Shocked at his sudden discovery that someone else was taking precedence over his own needs he groaned and decided that tomorrow he would find a way to get laid.  So long, maturity.  Commented his conscience as he drifted into a dream about Rogue in school uniform and a tub of whipped cream, not necessarily at the same time.

The next day his affirmative action caused him to ask out Jubilee, he had managed to convince himself that this wasn't because she looked most like Rogue, or that she was her best friend, but because Jubilee was the easiest girl in the tri-state area.  He ignored the part of him that kept saying that going out and sleeping with a stranger would be easier, the part that also told him You're doing this to prove a macho point, and went to find not the girl of his dreams, but the girl of his reality.  He always would insist on listening to the part of him that said You ain't good enough for her, you're worthless scum, the part he affectionately referred to as Dad.

"Rogue, Remy's asked me out, and I've said yes.  That's okay right?"

"Yeah, sure Jubes, it's not like we were a couple."  Though I hoped we would be.

"Great, he is sooo HOT!"  The other girl ran out to find Kitty and tell her the news that would shock the entire school and have a lot of the girls baying for her blood.

Rogue rolled over on the bed completely shocked by the turn of events, and began to cry softly.  Oh well, she thought, if he's happy, that's all that matters.  Somehow though, it didn't make the pain any less hard to bear, and it didn't make her find it any easier to breathe.


	13. The Cultural Divide.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm sure you've worked that out by now.

Dedication: Every me and every you.

Chapter 13: The Cultural Divide.

The following Saturday everyone at the mansion who could go out was going out, with three exceptions; Rogue, who was still pissed at Gambit, Bobby who was keeping her company, and Logan who had drawn the short straw and was chaperone, much to everyone's amusement.  The professor hadn't been seen since the day of Logan's return, but he had left a note saying he had urgent business to attend to, and would return soon.

What had occupied everyone's mind for days though was that it was Gambit and Jubilee's first date.  Although he was extremely experienced with women, Gambit had never had a date in his life and was unsure what to do.  Since he had made plans to go to see one of his favourite bands at the local rock venue Club Demolition, he decided he may as well just take Jubilee along, at least he'd have fun, and he did have a spare ticket that he had intended for Rogue.

"So we're going to a club," Jubilee explained excitedly, "do you think red or black?"  She held up two identical low-cut dresses that barely covered her arse when she wore them.

"What club?"  Kitty asked her.

"Club Damoleesho'."  She announced in a faux-French accent.  "It sounds like it'll be really classy, doesn't it?"

"Go fa black then, Sugah."  Rogue replied without looking up from her magazine, knowing perfectly well that neither was remotely suitable, and that she should really tell her friend this, somehow though she felt like watching the train wreck that would result from Jubilee's fashion faux pas.

"Well, you're his friend, you should know."  Jubilee announced, slipping the dress on.  She pulled on a pair of spiky heels she could barely walk in, grabbed her bag and tottered off to meet Gambit.

She appeared at the top of the stairs, and Gambit thought she looked ready for Friday night at the Slappodrome.  He caught sight of Rogue standing to one side looking awkward.  He loved the way she wore simple clothes that reflected her personality.  She had on low-slung jeans and a cropped vest that read 'Look but don't touch' across her chest, Storm had given it to her after seeing it in a charity shop.  

Don't want what you can't have, Remy.  He thought.  "C'mon let's go girly, we don' wanna be late now."  He called turning to the door, he threw a final glance over his shoulder and for a brief second made eye contact with Rogue.  If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was jealous. He thought.  Then, he and Jubilee left on the bike.

Rogue sighed, then left her position at the top of the stairs to see if Bobby and Logan wanted pizza and a video.


	14. How to Have Fun on the Date From Hell.

Disclaimer: I don't have any clean clothes, hence I can't even give you the shirt off my back should I get sued.

Dedication: Pippin's a good, brave, boy.

Author's Note: WARNING: I will be referencing some of Gambit's piercings, when reading this chapter please remember: I am insane; do not try this at home.  Wish me luck with my art history essay, I've lost the title and could well end up writing a lot of it with a hangover.

Chapter 14: How To Have Fun On The Date From Hell.

Jubilee flounced into the dorm room as though some major tragedy had just occurred.  She slumped on her bed, sighing heavily.

"Good night?"  Rogue asked, she was the only other girl in the room.

"Fucking marvellous."  Jubilee sat up straight and glared at Rogue.  "You can work out what it was like, you must have known where he was taking me."  She fell back on the bed again.  "I should have known where he was taking me.  Fucking accent!"

"So, you didn't have fun?"

"Fun?  How do you have fun when you're stuck in a club with a bunch of morons trying to look up your skirt and a guy more interested in riffs and chord changes than you?!"  Jubilee was incredulous.

"Ah guess ya don'."

"Wrong, you wait until after when his adrenaline's surging and fuck like rabbits in the alley behind the club!"  She announced joyfully.  "I never realised how cool piercings could be!  I mean the one in his tongue was weird at first but kissing is like ten times better with it.  Of course, I got the shock of my life when he dropped his pants and revealed the one in the end of his…"

"Ah know Jubes, shit he offered ta show me one tahm!"

"Oh, so you know where I'm coming from!"  Jubilee was stunned.

"Ah didn't take him up on it!"  Rogue answered blushing and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, your loss."  Jubilee announced dismissively.  "So how was your night?"

"Fahn."  Rogue knew she couldn't hurt her friend with the truth, how could she tell her, "Ah watched a video, read a book and fantasized about Gambit, strip poker and whipped cream!"  Feeling her response inadequate she added, "Ah think Bobby may ask me out."

"Great, we can double!"  Said Jubilee oblivious to her friend's discomfort.

Yeah, thought Rogue, ah can't wait ta spend the naght watching ma Gambit touch you how he should be touchin' me, fan-fuckin'-tastic!


	15. The Conversational Skills of the Adolesc...

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with this, the voices in my head made me.

Dedication: To anyone who's reading this, thanks!

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written, but I've been doing essays and I basically didn't sleep at night at all last week.  I've also distracted myself (bad, bad, author) with Smallville (Lex is a god, oh yes!), any way sorry.  Okay now, (focus) have you ever seen that episode of Friends right after Ross (twat) and Rachel's first kiss?  If you have that's where I got the idea for this from, well the pre-title sequence anyway.  If you haven't seen it, where have you been, the moon?  R&R ya know ya want to.

Chapter 15: The Conversational Skills of the Adolescent.

"So, Gambit how was your date on Easy Street?" Bobby enquired as soon as Gambit came in.

"Great, the band played eight new tracks and I got down most of them."  He waved a notebook victoriously.  Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Did.  You.  Get.  Laid?"  He enunciated slowly.

"'Course, Gambit always gets laid."  He replied in a tone that implied he was only just prepared to answer such an obvious question.  "Plus when I have my tongue down her throat we don't have to have conversations about lip-gloss and 'N-sync's musical merits."  Bobby barked with laughter, which contrasted sharply with Gambit's more manly rumbling chuckle.  "So, how was your night?"

"Very pleasant, I think I'm going to ask Rogue out on a date.  Though I very much doubt that it will end with the wild monkey sex that yours obviously did."

"You never know…" Gambit replied waggling his eyebrows.  But it better hadn't.  He thought.

"No, if she does say yes, Rogue will merely be providing herself with a distraction from her true love."  He looked pointedly at Gambit.  Having seen them together, he knew Rogue's feelings, he thought he'd known Gambit's too, but recent events were apparently proving him wrong.

At what he took to be a mention of Logan, Gambit's mood changed.

"Well time for bed, I think."  The Cajun announced.

Knowing it was unlikely the others would be back before the next day, Bobby agreed.  They turned the lights out and drifted off.  In a room on the other side of the mansion, two girls did the same. 

_The occupants of two of the beds dreamt of each other.  For them, at that time they really were together, pressed together on the bike headed to the future and a place where they could be with each other unhindered.  All either could imagine was how good it would feel to be in the other's arms and feel their skin against them._


	16. Good News is Bad News.

Disclaimer: You think it's mine, that's so sweet, delusional, but sweet.

Dedication: To Jack Daniels who has influenced my life in ways I didn't think were possible.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Arwen for her suggestion it's so loony I might have tried it but I'm already way ahead of you lot and have something else all drawn up in my brain, and to a lesser extent in my notebook.  I'm in the middle of writing the battle and it's making my brain go backwards.  All those of you who want to see Rogue and Remy together, don't worry it's coming, but I'm a great fan of Shakespeare and the first line of Midsummer Night's Dream just spoke to me.

Chapter 16: Good News is Bad News.

As predicted, Rogue and Bobby started dating.  Gambit and Jubilee continued to do so, though everyone knew it was a euphemism for 'fucking continuously between unavoidable engagements.'  Neither of them could keep up a conversation with the other, Jubilee would start rubbing against him if he started talking about anything other than her and what he wanted to do to her, while he pounced on her every time he saw Rogue with Bobby or she started to talk about her 'interests'.  Rogue would look to Bobby for more moral support every time she saw, heard, or heard about Gambit and Jubilee's exploits.  At times it was hard for her to hide her broken heart, and the nights when it was hardest, she would sleep in Logan's arms having cried herself to sleep, it was then she felt at peace, protected from harm by a life-size teddy bear with claws to rival the fiercest grizzly.  

The night after Gambit and Jubilee's first date, Rogue had turned up at Logan's door in tears, it was all she had heard about for 24 hours and she needed a friendly ear and parental love.  She hadn't known he'd had plans with Storm, nor that every time she turned up after she jeopardized his first real shot at happiness.

Things continued in this way for over a month, when suddenly the relatively simple teenage traumas were overshadowed by something larger and more deadly.  Xavier returned in the early hours of a Sunday morning and immediately called the teachers for an emergency war council.  He explained how after Logan's visit he had left to try and discover the truth.  He had entered the mutant underground and came across the proof of Logan's story.  He had, unfortunately, tried talk to his wife and son out of their folly, but only succeeded in convincing them to bring forward their plans.  The X-men had to fight, and they needed the students beside them.  The Mutant Superiority Group would launch an attack on the mansion in less than two days.  In that time they needed to fortify and get ready to fight.


	17. Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accep...

Disclaimer: I'm just a sweet transvestite, from transsexual Transylvania.  (Or maybe not.)

Dedication: Make sure that she's old enough before you blow your mind.

Author's Note: If I get one more person moaning on about getting Rogue and Gambit together, I may have to kill myself.  It's coming, God you are just soo impatient.  Now you have to wait a little while longer, but it will happen.  Take a chill pill and let me do my thing.  I've got to have some fun.

Chapter 17: Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accept it.

She felt the body press against her, she groaned lightly, knowing it would be hard to explain why she was leaving Logan's room at this hour.  Then she heard his voice from across the room, and realised where she was.  After Charles had told them the terrible news, she must have fallen asleep on the couch in his office.

"Ro, wake up.  We need to discuss the plan we came up with for dealin' with these bozos.  C'mon girl, I've been up for hours."

"Okay" she replied, as her eyes began to focus a hot cup of coffee was shoved unceremoniously into her hand, "Thanks Logan."  She said, only one person acted that way.

"Morning" came a sleepy Jean's voice beside her.  Scott instantly rushed to her side propping her up and holding a coffee for her while she got her bearings.  

Storm took a sip of her coffee and thought about the differences between Scott and Logan.  Could the gruff Canadian really supply her with what she needed?  Would he care for her the way Scott cared for Jean?  Would he ever see her as more than Rogue's "mother substitute"?  Could he stick around to see if anything could really work?  

"When the ladies are fully aware we'll run through our plans."  Xavier announced.  

"I'm good to go."  Storm assured him, standing to allow her blood to circulate more easily.

"When you're ready, I'm ready Charles." Cooed Jean.

A glance flitted between 'Ro and Logan, both thinking of a conversation a couple of nights ago about Jean and Xavier.  '

"In that case, here's the plan.  We restrict the number of entrances to the mansion, meanwhile Logan and 'Ro will check we have the food, weapons and medical supplies necessary for a siege situation.  But all this is the easy part, first we must tell the kids without causing a panic."

With those words the room fell silent, they knew the students and wondered how the professor thought this could possibly work.


	18. Ignorance is Bliss.

Disclaimer: I own my fevered imagination and weird obsessions, but not much else.

Dedication: It needs to be at least … three times as big.

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter may well seem odd in places, and the next one might as well.  Just remember if you have any queries you can leave them in a review, and I'll write a reply in the next chapter.  Best not to e-mail because Lycos is a bastard and I can't access the sodding thing.

Chapter 18: Ignorance is Bliss.

The auditorium filled slowly as the students arrived.  They had been dragged out of bed at 8o'clock, and told to go immediately to the auditorium, dressing wasn't necessary, though clothing of some sort was, and there were to be no detours or diversions.

The girls arrived in nightclothes, with dressing gowns if they were particularly skimpy.  The two exceptions were Jubilee who wore an 'N-Sync tour t-shirt and nothing else, and Rogue who had been found in the gym, so had on a very small tight vest and hot pant style shorts.

The boys mainly wore t-shirts and boxers.  Bobby was wearing the ice-blue silk pyjamas Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty had bought him for Christmas, Johnny was in matching red ones, the guys had been delighted with their expensive gifts so the girls never told them they had been on offer 'two for the price of one'.  Gambit was by far at his most attractive somewhat the worse for wear, when he arrived with bed hair and his black silk pyjama trousers, covered with little playing cards, naked from the waist up more than a few of the girls wished they had been able to make themselves more presentable.

Gambit and Rogue were the last to arrive, and did so simultaneously.  Unfortunately, by that time there were only two seats left at the back.  Gambit sat one seat in, and Rogue was on the aisle.  He inwardly cursed his decision not to wear a t-shirt when he saw Rogue semi-naked and glistening from her exertion earlier.

Jubilee and Kitty were sat at the front, and had watched the pair enter.  Jubilee was fairly confident when it came to Gambit, she was experienced enough to keep him happy.  But Rogue was an unknown quantity, she was pure yet sexual and had had a unique bond with him since his arrival, and Jubilee felt threatened by her despite their friendship.  

So when she saw Rogue arrive with 'her' man she immediately did what any self-respecting girl would in the situation and bitched with Kitty about what a mess Rogue looked.  Neither girl noticed the pained expression that crossed their faces when they saw whom they had to sit next to, nor did they see the furtive glances they shot at each other when no one could see.

The teachers walked on stage, Logan took the mike and with a deadly stare and measured tone announced

"Early this morning the professor returned, with the news that a new enemy is upon us.  The threat is known as the Mutant Superiority Group, and will attack the mansion in two days time.  Don't worry, by that time we will be prepared for a fight.  Be back here in an hour for assignments.  Dismissed."  

Everyone looked around, unsure what to say.  When Jubilee reached Gambit, she found him and Rogue looking terrified and gripping each other's hands for dear life.


	19. A Girl, a Guy, and a Right Little Madam.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing.

Dedication: You only tell me you love me when you're drunk.

Author's Note: It's a race against time to get up what I want to before Friday, wish me luck.  You don't have to wait much longer, promise.  By the way just noticed the double-entdre.

Chapter 19: A Girl a Guy, and a Right Little Madam.

"Oh isn't it awful baby?"  Jubilee wailed throwing herself at the now standing Gambit's chest.  She clung to him looking like a bad actress in a poorly scripted melodrama.  Gambit placed a reassuring arm around her and patted her on the back.  

"There, there you heard Logan, it'll be fine."  He still had Rogue's hand, Jubilee noticed and grabbed his wrist, pulling his other arm around her and wrenching his hand from Rogue's.

"Keep me safe Remy, I don't want to die."

"Okay, trust Gambit I'll look after you."  As he said this his eyes locked onto Rogue's in a meaningful stare that made her want to pull him away from her friend, and do things to him that would make them both forget about the horrors that were to come.  

"Honey your ass is showin'" She said to Jubilee, who pulled her t-shirt lower.  "See ya Swamp Rat."

Gambit seriously worried about how turned on he got when she called him that.  No one else ever called him anything but Remy, Cajun, or Gambit, with the exception of Logan who called him Gumbo to piss him off.  Maybe it was the way she said it or the fact that it gave an illusion of intimacy they hadn't had for a while, but hearing her call him that made him want to press her against a wall and find a way to make her yell his real name at the top of her lungs.

When he returned to the real world, he realised the auditorium was empty, and Jubilee had her tongue down his throat.  He pulled away from her.

"Hey kid, we better get goin', by the clock we got 45 minutes tops.  I'll see ya later."  He raced leaving Jubilee to wonder what she'd done wrong.


	20. Harsh Truths Plainly Told.

Disclaimer: I borrowed them, movie execs ask yourself now 'Can you forgive her?'

Dedication: I don't believe in anyone's sincerity, and that's what's really got to me.

Author's Note: Patience kiddy winks all will soon be right with R & G.

Chapter 20: Harsh Truths Plainly Told.

An hour after his announcement, Logan walked back into the auditorium.  It was full of kids, all washed, dressed and ready for action.  He looked at the rag tag bunch, there were around a hundred of them possibly a hundred and fifty, Logan had never paid attention when Charles got into one of his monologues about the school.  If he could scare them more than Mimesis' freako bunch, they may have a chance, not a great one, but still a chance.  He prepared to address them again.

"Listen close and listen good, Rogue and Gambit will be coming with Storm and me to stock up for the battle.  The boys will help fortify with the Professor and Cyclops, the girls will help Dr. Grey in preparing the inside of the mansion, with a strong hold for the younger kids and sickbay."  There was a worried rumble at the thought of people being injured.  "It's a battle, people will be hurt, accept it, don't like it but accept it.  Now you've all got your assignments, let's go.  We have less than 24 hours to do this; we need to be ready well in advance.  Dismissed."

The entire school began to move towards their respective assignments.  Jubilee insisted on a last kiss with Gambit, pressing up against him and pushing her tongue into his mouth forcefully.  He returned the kiss in a methodical way, like a production line worker who was so sure of their job they did it on autopilot.  Bobby and Rogue exchanged a quick, chaste peck as he passed.  Rogue cleared her throat, causing Gambit to extricate himself from the kiss.

" Later Jubes, c'mon 'Chere, places to go an' all that."

"Bah honey," she said to Jubilee, then grabbed Gambit's arm and pulled him away saying "It was you holdin' us uhp in tha fahst place Swamp Rat!"

"Details, 'Chere, details."

They met Logan and 'Ro and headed off in the prowler.  They all sat in silence for a good part of the journey.  It was broken by Gambit.

"You guy's got a list?"

"Yeah kid, here."  Logan handed him a piece of paper and an envelope.  "There's $2000 cash get everything on the list."

"Where'll you be?"

"Assignment."

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong Gumbo.  Me an' Storm are goin' undercover!"


	21. Off to War

Disclaimer: I've got a birthday Bagpuss, but no X-men.

Dedication: Optimism is a mania for saying things are well when one is in hell.

Author's Note: I want to finish this so all I have to do is type it up, but I'm stuck in the middle of the battle, if anyone has any ideas please tell. 

Chapter 21: Off to War.

After explaining to Rogue and Gambit that he and Storm were going to pose as disgruntled ex-employees willing to 'help wipe that smug smile off his balding middle-aged face', Logan gave a quick hug to his surrogate daughter.

"Hey, ya'll be wan'in' this Ah guess."  She held up the dog tags she had kept safe for him.

"No kid, that's my promise I'll be back, I ain't quite ready to collect."

He took Storm's hand and started leading her away, Rogue managed a quick hug before they left the craft.  She let out a sigh and went to sit next to the Cajun, currently accustoming himself to the controls.

She stared out of the windscreen distractedly, she wasn't worried about Gambit's mastery of the controls, the only thing more legendary than the joy rides he'd dragged her, and others, on were the punishments they received upon their return.  He was an artiste when he handled any vehicle; with a real 'Swiss Tony' approach to it, the lift-off was flawless.  As they travelled along in silence, they saw 'Ro and Logan headed towards the Mutant Superiority Group's HQ.

"Wow, they make a real cute couple don't ya think?"

"Huh, but I thought you and Logan…"

Rogue laughed, "Eww, he's old enough ta be ma Dad.  Hell, he acts like it most a tha tahme.  Why on Earth would you think we were together?"

"Well, his first night back, I saw you kissin' him in his room."

"It was friendly, he'd unloaded a lot of the shit we're goin' through right now on me that night.  He'd told tha Prof and, well, it hadn't been easy."

"Jesus, I've just wasted a month with a girl I don't even like over this."  He muttered.

"Well, it could be…" She paused as his words sunk in.  "Are ya sayin' ya lahke me?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I am truly sorry this took so long; I just haven't been getting very excited over this.

I have it to post, but you really do need to review if you want more because otherwise I will just leave this unfinished.


	22. Well, Thank God for That!

Disclaimer: Never has been, most likely never will be.

Dedication: For the girl at the end, having the party, I hope Lindsay did call the patrol.

Author's Note: In case you're wondering, updates will only be forthcoming if you review as I am really getting into a Smallville fic and I have exams coming up.  This means that I only see the point in doing this if you want it, and I only know that if you review.  I am not fishing for complements; I'm serious.  Hope you enjoy this and any future posts.

Chapter 22: Well, Thank God for That!

"'Chere I always have."  He replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, ya coulda shared Sugah!"  She said.  "Ah mean, one minute we spend our tahme so close together ah c'n feel your blood circulatin', tha next ya're fuckin' ma best friend in an alley!"  Rogue was really getting hacked off now.

"Well, I was all set to ask you out 'til I saw you in the arms of another guy.  Remember, we did keep sayin' 'we're just good friends'."

"How old are you?"  She said, stunned.  "'Cause everyone over the age of 5 knows that's just a euphemism for 'we wanna fuck each other's brains out, but we're scared of rejection'."

"Ya know, no one gave me the female-male dictionary."  He flicked on the autopilot and stood, beginning to advance on her in a dangerous way.  "See where I come from they teach you to say what you mean."  He placed his face in front of hers.

"Like when ya told Jubes ya wan'ed ta go out with her?"

"Hey, I did, just not as much as I wanted to go out with you.  But 'Chere, we're really avoidin' the issue here."

"What issue?"  She managed, despite her whole body trembling.

"You wanna fuck my brains out?"  He enquired.

"Oh yeah!"  She said relaxing.

"Good."

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself locked in a passionate embrace.  He was tender and passionate, everything she had imagined and more.  Her emotions were in overdrive, Yes siree, it don't get much betta than this she thought, just seconds before he picked her up and took her to the back of the craft to show her how wrong she was.


	23. Please Enter Our Secret Lair; It's an Im...

Disclaimer: I'm sure you've got the idea by now.

Dedication: The secret to becoming a star is; knowing how to behave like one.

Author's Note: Okay, since you all think I'm insane I'll clarify some points.  Firstly, I've been working on this fic for about four months or so, and I still haven't finished it, in fact, I'm stuck as to how I'm going to do the battle 'cause it's all going pear shaped.  Secondly, I'm not actually a huge fan of the film, and started this fic to prove a point to my friend, this isn't to say I don't like it but now I've vindicated myself for my relentless Logan/Marie 'shipper bashing my motivation has waned somewhat.  Thirdly, my Smallville fic is a lot closer to my heart at the moment as I feel more confident writing those characters, what I am posting here was written ages ago, I haven't actually written anything new for this for over a month.  So long as I know you like it and want to read it I'm willing to post, the reason I asked if you wanted it was because I hadn't posted in ages, and I thought you'd probably all given up on it. This chapter is another short one, unfortunately, but long one's are coming; PROMISE! 

Chapter 23: Please Enter Our Secret Lair; It's an Important Plot Device.

"Ready?" He asked.

"When you are."  She replied.

"3, 2, 1."  They muttered in unison.

'Ro and Logan knocked on the door to the Mutant Superiority Group's HQ.

"Who's there?" Came a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"Friends."  Came a gruffer answer.

"Password."  Said the voice.

"Charles Xavier is a traitor."

"Wrong!"

"So, I don't have the password."  Wolverine growled.  "What I do have is an intimate knowledge of his mansion, as does the lady."  He bore his claws.  "Now, will you let us in?"

"I'll check."  The viewer slammed shut.

Logan held her close to him, the smell of each other driving tem mad.  Storm tilted her head up and they immediately embarked on a passionate kiss.

"That's enough of that, come in."

The door opened, revealing a long lean woman in her mid-thirties.  They followed her down the hall.  She took her place on a dais next to large, LARGE, young man, who in normal proportions would be about 20 years old. 

"What do you have against Charles Xavier?"  Asked the woman.  "I assume you were both part of his little project."  She said the last word with evident contempt.

The pair exchanged looks and huddled together for security.  They looked around the room, neither really sure what to say.

"Come, come we don't have all day."  She snapped.


	24. Aren't They a Cute Couple?

Disclaimer: Don't pretend you don't know.

Dedication: Patience; it's a virtue you know.

Author's Note: Two for one, smile.  I promise more is coming; my last exam is Friday.  Also, I'm being really naughty, I've now got two more fics on the go.  Promise it'll be done soon, but there's at least another 16 chapters.

Chapter 24: Aren't They A Cute Couple?

"Ah nevah thought ah would do that."  Rogue said breathily.

"'Chere you gotta have faith."

"Dumb ass."

"It's true, your concentration and meditation helped you control your power."

Rogue looked uneasy, and shifted away from him slightly.

"It wasn't really the meditation."

"What then?"

"You."  She whispered.  "But that's off the record."

"Huh?"

"Ah opened up ta ya in a way ah can only dream of opening up ta others."  She pulled her top on.  "That first day, ah flirted with ya more in fahve minutes than ah had in ma entire lahfe up ta that point."

"Really?"  He was shocked.

"Ah'm natural, normal with ya, ah don' need ta pretend or hahde.  It's weird, in order ta drop ma defences physically, I had ta drop the defences ah had built up mentally.  You helped me do that."  She moved towards him, "you made me feel normal ah have these powers unda control because of you.  You arrived in ma lahfe and accepted me."  She kissed him softly.

"Chere, so did Logan, Xavier and the others."

"No, Logan felt ha had to call me ba ma first name ta preserve ma humanity; the professor saw me as anotha young mutant to help; the others did, possibly do, fear me.  You just accepted me.  When ah told you about ma powers you turned it into a come on!!"  She stared at him intently.  "Ah just wish ah could show you how much ya've helped me to do."

"You've done pretty well so far Chere."  He smiled.

Rogue groaned, could he not think about sex for ten seconds?  He kissed her hard.  Then again!


	25. Bad Guys Are Very Trusting, and Never Ch...

Disclaimer: Ain't mine; go figure.

Dedication: To Wheatus: for actually making it on stage.

Author's Note: Exams are now over, and I have more time to devote to updating.  I have been having loads of fun the last couple of days, so that's why I haven't updated.  From my adventures I have two pieces of advice to offer you all; never fall over in a mosh pit, and barbecues get very hot.

Author's Note (part 2): In response to RaeLynn's comments in the review, the reason that the mutant group is a cliché is because it was all they ever seemed to do in the cartoon; fight Magneto or a similar psycho mutant faction.  As for the fact Jubilee wasn't presented this way in the movie, I didn't even realise she was in it until my friend pointed her out the second time I saw it.  My reason for 'enslutting' her as you so delicately put it was that I wanted her to be a willing participant in the encounters with Gambit; I didn't want it to appear he was forcing her.  I know people who, having met a partner previously, are willing to have sex on the first date, I know I had Bobby describe her as 'easy', but that would be the view of most people to a situation where a young woman was an active participant in moving a relationship to sex early on.  I know that a lot of my characterisation is quite heavily based on the cartoon, and that this has no basis anywhere, but I felt it served the story better.  I'm sorry if I have caused any offence through the characterisation, but I hope that you now understand why I did this.  Sorry to prattle, here's the new part.

Chapter 25: Bad Guys Are Very Trusting, And Never Check Out Your Story.

"I'm Ororo Munroe, and this is Logan.  We're known as Storm and Wolverine."  She started.

"Xavier didn't like us being together, so he kept us apart as much as possible, he sent me on missions to find new mutants for his psycho-fuck family…"

"I had to teach the youngsters, but it occurred to me … to us, that all we were teaching them was about the human world, they have a rich and glorious mutant heritage, he doesn't care though.  When he told us about your intended attack, we thought we'd search you out."

"You left … willingly?"  The woman asked, surprised.

"Well…" Storm started.

"Okay, we admit it, he found us doin' the nasty in his office!"  Logan announced.  "I mean, what's so wrong, he told us we couldn't enter each other's rooms?"

There was a long silence.

I think he's overplayed the attitude.  Storm thought.

Suddenly, the woman started to laugh.

"Just like Charles," she said, "he's ever so repressed.  I mean, one time we were at the zoo…"

"MOTHER, impressionable child in the room!"  The tall, muscled boy spoke, in a stern tone that sounded like he was talking to his own child.

"Sorry sweetie."  She replied.  "So, come help us plan."

"Surely will Ma'am."  Logan said.

"Call me Mimesis."

"Very well."

"So…" She said, turning to Storm, "is your man any good in bed?  Charlie was a complete nightmare; he should have paid more attention in biology.  I'm not sure he's heard of the female orgasm!"  She explained matter-of-factly.

"Too much info Mum!"  Said the boy, exasperatedly.  "At this rate the trust fund'll go on shrink's bills."


	26. Welcome to the Soap Opera.

Disclaimer: Not unless someone's been telling me fibs.

Dedication: You lot for putting up with short chapters, and me bitching.

Author's Note: I wrote the song, sorry I suck big time.

Chapter 26: Welcome to the Soap Opera.

Gambit and Rogue shared a final kiss before dropping the hatch and starting to unload their shopping.

"Hey guys, why don't you go sort the stuff you need for tomorrow?  We're basically done now."  Scott said to them an hour and a half later.

"Okay."  They replied.  Now for an encore.  They thought.

They ran to Gambit's room only to enter and find Bobby sorting his clothes.

"Gucci for battle… as if."  He muttered, hearing the door close he turned.  "Hi guys," noticing their hands clasped together, he added, "so you finally got your act together, congrats!"   He turned to Rogue.  "So, I guess we're over.  Never mind, plenty more fish in the sea.  I'll leave you to it."  He started to leave, but Gambit stopped him.

"You're taking this well, why?"  He asked.

"Because, my Cajun friend, I would much rather be with you than her."  He said with a shrug.  "But I don't think this mansion is quite ready for that yet."

"So, you were using me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's okay, but don't you get lonely?"

"Honey, I find my own fun.  I just needed a girlfriend so no one would get suspicious, you were a good choice as you were destined to leave me 'heartbroken'."  He said simply.

"Oh, well so long as you don't mind."

"I don't.  I honestly wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."  Rogue said giving her friend a hug.

"You're welcome.  You only have an hour, I'll make myself scarce."  He went out the door.

"Who woulda guessed?"  Gambit said.

"No one, that's kinda the point."  Was her brief reply before she kissed him.

Jubilee was coming down the hall with Kitty, waving a piece of paper about.

"So I was looking around his room, and I found this."  She indicated the paper.  "It's a song he wrote for me."  She twirled around.  "Ain't love grand?"

"What's it called?"  The other girl asked.

"Untouchable."  Jubilee replied.

"Read some then."  Urged her friend.

"I want you like nobody else,

 I want you in sickness and in health.

 I love it when you call my name,

 I love you seem to feel the same.

 I look for you, I find you near,

 I call your name, you always hear,

 I move away, you call me back,

 You offer me the things I lack.

 It's everything you are; that makes you so desirable,

 It's everything you do; that makes you so admirable,

 Every night I pray, for God to make you reachable,

 And every day I wish that you weren't so untouchable."

"Wow!"  Exclaimed Kitty.

"Indeed."  Jubilee said smugly.

"So what now?"

"I say 'thank you'."  She said with a lustful gleam in her eye.

"I'll go."

"Later."

Jubilee opened the door to Gambit's room with her eyes still on Kitty.

"I just came to say 'thanks' for the beautiful song you wrote for me.  I know I shouldn't have been…" She cut herself off, as her eyes reached the room, standing in the middle were Gambit and Rogue, kissing passionately and pulling each other's clothes off.


End file.
